


ocean eyes/如海之眸

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just lots of affectionate levi and cliche metaphors, there isn't really a plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你的眼睛，”艾伦忽然结结巴巴地说道，“它们是蓝色的。”</p>
<p>利威尔惊讶地盯着他，随后恢复一贯的厌烦表情。他中断接吻只是为了告诉他这个？“恭喜，艾伦，”他冷淡地说道，“你能看出颜色了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocean eyes/如海之眸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ocean eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136608) by [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire). 



艾伦的嘴唇柔软又温暖。

 

就像利威尔想要的一样。他轻轻拽艾伦的衬衣把他拉近。从艾伦轻柔喘息着加深这个吻的回应的方式看来，艾伦也很想要。

 

利威尔抬眼看向艾伦，他染上绯色的双颊，他颤动着阖上的长睫毛，他永远乱糟糟的头发，嗯，他会习惯这个的。这个——艾伦紧挨着他的样子，手臂环着他的腰，抱着他就好像他们是世界上唯一要紧的事情。艾伦肯定感觉到了什么，他松开环抱利威尔的手臂——利威尔立刻觉得失去接触有点冷——安静下来直直盯着利威尔的眼睛，一瞬不瞬。他的眉间有一丝褶皱。利威尔想吻那里。

 

“你的眼睛，”艾伦忽然结结巴巴地说道，“它们是蓝色的。”

 

利威尔惊讶地盯着他，随后恢复一贯的厌烦表情。他中断接吻只是为了告诉他这个？“恭喜，艾伦，”他冷淡地说道，“你能看出颜色了。”

 

艾伦吞了下口水，尴尬地别开视线，随后又转回来看着利威尔。“不，”他纠正道，“只是——它们看上去是灰色的。但是靠近仔细看，它们是蓝色的。我……我不知道为什么，但是不知怎么地就是对我来说有点特别。”他柔和地自顾自微笑了一下，仿佛惊喜于自己的言辞。“就像是其他人都只能看到灰色，我却能看到蓝色。”

 

利威尔无语地看着他。这小鬼……利威尔从未遇到过像他一样的人。他有着会不假思索说出内心想法的古怪至极的习惯，而且，不管怎么说，他可能并非是故意冒犯。

 

“你的是绿色的。”利威尔在一阵长久的静默之后回答道。他叹口气，一只手抚摸着艾伦乱糟糟的棕发。“像大海一样。”

 

艾伦吞咽了一下微笑了，犹豫了一下，没有回避利威尔的视线。“你从没见过大海。”

 

“确实如此，”利威尔回答，纯洁地在艾伦脸颊上一吻。“我从未见过什么东西有像你的双眸那样的色彩。”

 

艾伦颤抖着深深地吸了口气，把利威尔的手从脑后拉过来，按在自己胸口。利威尔能够感觉到他的心跳，缓慢平稳而又可靠。

 

“你会的，”艾伦低语道，手紧紧握着利威尔的手。粗糙，以他的年纪来说有着太多的伤痕，就像他的一切，但是温柔又温暖。比利威尔的更为温暖。

 

“你会——我们会——终有一天会看见大海。”

 

利威尔相信他。

 


End file.
